


Statistically Improbable

by makemefeellikehome



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hospitals, Humor, Post-War, Pregnancy, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Unplanned Pregnancy, ron is intuitive and smart and we love him, so does Luna
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29288874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makemefeellikehome/pseuds/makemefeellikehome
Summary: Малфой кивнул, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.– Учитывая долгосрочный эффект от длительного воздействия Круциатуса, которому мы оба были подвергнуты, статистически маловероятно, что ребенок сможет выжить, – он слегка склонил голову, махнув рукой. – Помимо всего прочего.Рон слегка приподнял брови.– И впрямь похоже на Гермиону, – выдавил он.(Или Гермиона Грейнджер беременна, и это очень незапланированно).
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Luna Lovegood/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 7





	1. Beat the Odds // Добиться невозможного.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Statistically Improbable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690005) by [not_thepresident](https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_thepresident/pseuds/not_thepresident). 



Рон вздрогнул, когда зажглись дневные лампы, щурясь от резкого флуоресцентного света. Он тихо простонал и надавил ладонями на глаза в попытке унять нескончаемую головную боль. Спал ли он вообще? Рон не заметил, как прикрыл глаза, но почувствовал, что не помнит событий последних пары часов. Он посмотрел на наручные часы.

6:01. Если он и спал, то недолго. Уизли провел пальцами по волосам, слегка наклонился вперед и уперся локтями в колени. Его веки были невообразимо тяжелыми; на самом деле, тяжелым ощущалось все вокруг. Ему с трудом удавалось держать голову поднятой. Рон провел ладонью по лицу, сквозь пальцы глядя вперед, на стойку регистрации и большие белые двойные двери.

Никаких новостей не было, он бы запомнил это, или его бы разбудили. 

Рон вздохнул, слегка повернувшись, чтобы посмотреть на Луну. Она сидела на одном кресле, положив голову на сиденье соседнего. Подлокотник упирался ей в бок, а рука безвольно болталась в воздухе от такого положения. Черт, должно быть, ей было очень неудобно. Не раздумывая, Рон осторожно потянулся к ее лицу и заправил прядь длинных, грязных светлых волос девушке за ухо. Он задержался на мгновение, легонько поглаживая щеку Луны, любуясь ею во сне. 

Он не удивился, когда она открыла глаза. Полумна всегда чутко спала. Она чувствовала, когда атмосфера вокруг меняется, когда ветер начинает дуть в другую сторону, и всегда просыпалась. Именно поэтому они сидели здесь так рано. 

***

– Рон.

Он пошевелился, повыше натянул одеяло и уткнулся в него носом. На этот раз она не заставит его подняться. Он отказывался открывать глаза. Если он достаточно долго не будет обращать на нее внимание, то снова заснет, а утром она расскажет ему о каком-нибудь теневом существе, которое только что пролетело над ними. 

– Рон, проснись.

Ее рука мягко трясла его за плечо. Не-а. Он не собирался сдаваться. 

– Рон-

– Черт возьми, Луна, – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь к девушке лицом, – я пытаюсь поспать.

– Но-

– Я не хочу знать о том, кто почтил нас своим присутствием, как минимум до утра.

Луна молчала. Отлично, теперь он начал волноваться. Рон потер глаза, чуть остановившись, чтобы с благоговением взглянуть на ореол ее волос, сияющий в свете луны, проникающего в окно. Ее глаза, так сочетающиеся с бледным светом, сонно смотрели на него.

– В нашей спальне волк, – прошептала Луна. 

Рон откинул одеяло, схватил с прикроватной тумбочки волшебную палочку и выпрямился. Он направил палочку прямо на дверь – он еще не придумал, какое заклинание использовать, но ведь в их спальне был гребаный волк (какое заклятие вообще могло помешать ему сожрать их заживо?) – и замер, уставившись на бесплотный белый призрак, спокойно стоящий в дверях. Он слегка покачивался, отдельные струйки дыма исходили от него и рассеивались, пока волк наблюдал за парой. 

Волк моргнул им своими тревожно-серыми глазами, блестящими на голубоватом фоне. К своему огромному неудовольствию, Рон узнал бы эти глаза где угодно. Иногда жестокие, иногда смертельно опасные, но всегда принадлежащие одному гребаному придурку.

– Я думаю, это Драко, – снова прошептала Луна.

Рон медленно опустил палочку и кивнул. 

– Вынужден согласиться. 

*** 

Теперь, возвращаясь к тому моменту, Рон думает, что ему сразу следовало догадаться, что что-то не так. Конечно, он не ожидал, что это так скоро произойдет. Но он дал волю эмоциям. Они оба. Луна не могла перестать хихикать о том, как она взволнована, пока они одевались, а руки Рона вспотели; сильное, счастливое предвкушение поглотило его, заставляя сердце сбиваться с ритма. 

Каково же было их удивление, когда они вошли в больницу Святого Мунго и увидели непривычно взъерошенного Малфоя, расхаживающего взад-вперед. Одного. Рон привык к ощущению, как что-то в одно мгновение скручивается в животе; это чувство пришло к нему вместе с дружбой с Гарри, так сказать, в одном пакете. Но он солгал бы, если бы не упомянул, что это ощущение исчезло после войны. И он точно бы соврал, если бы сказал, что когда-либо ожидал почувствовать страх перед Малфоем. 

Так они провели чуть больше двух часов. А что вообще полагается делать в подобных ситуациях? Ты не можешь вернуться домой, но в то же время чувствуешь, словно навязываешься, если все-таки решаешь остаться. Рон, лично, не беспокоился об этом. Если бы этот мерзавец не хотел его присутствия здесь, то не стал бы звать. 

– Который час? – Мягкий голос Луны вырвал его из раздумий. Он был хриплый, как и всегда по утрам. Рон опустил руку, натягивая на лицо неправдоподобную улыбку.

– Шесть. Рано. 

Луна промямлила, оставаясь неподвижной:

– Уже что-нибудь известно?

Рон покачал головой, наблюдая, как девушка поднимается. Ее рука тут же метнулась к затылку, брови нахмурились, когда она поморщилась.

– Оу.

Рон не удержался и фыркнул.

– Извини, – сказал он, накрывая ее руку своей и легонько поглаживая кожу большим пальцем. – Я бы разбудил тебя раньше, если бы заметил.

Полумна склонила голову, улыбаясь уголком рта, и оглядела зал ожидания. Ее глаза расширились, беспокойство отразилось на лице девушки.

– Где Драко? – выпалила она.

Рон нахмурился. Он повернулся в другую сторону, где обнаружил, что кресло, на котором сидел Малфой, пустует. Мерлин, этот парень был призраком, или что? Рон мог поклясться, что он просто появлялся и исчезал без малейшего звука. Это чертовски раздражало.

– Не знаю, – пробормотал Рон, – наверное, пошел отлить. 

Луна не выглядела убежденной. Она никогда не спорила с ним открыто, но каким-то образом парень всегда понимал, что она с ним не согласна. На ее лице появлялось некоторое спокойствие, обычно сопровождаемое каким-нибудь намеком, который он не мог проигнорировать. Рон вздохнул и позволил своей руке упасть, когда Полумна встала и потянулась, вытянув руки над головой. 

– Ты должен поговорить с ним, – сказала она и зевнула, прикрывая ладонью рот.

Рон поморщился. А вот это он точно собирается игнорировать. 

– Он не захочет со мной разговаривать, – мрачно пробормотал он. – И, что еще более важно, я не хочу разговаривать с ним. 

– Тогда зачем он позвал нас сюда?

Рон стиснул зубы и начал рассматривать свои джинсы, теребя ткань пальцем. 

– Мы друзья Гермионы. Мы должны быть здесь. 

Между ними повисла тишина. Рон мог слышать слабый топот, доносящийся по ту сторону двойных дверей. Луна вздохнула и опустилась в кресло. Парень взглянул на нее, склонив голову. 

– Ну что? 

Луна покачала головой, глядя куда-то вдаль. 

– Меня сбивает с толку, когда ты становишься безразличным.

– Я не становлюсь безразличным. О чем ты говоришь? – Рон прищурился.

Луна посмотрела на него своими ясными голубыми глазами и грустно улыбнулась.

– Тогда ты знаешь, что не только Гермиона твой друг. Драко тоже. 

Они долго смотрели друг на друга. Луна одарила его одним из своих я-намного-умнее-чем-кажусь взглядов, или, может, это был взгляд ты-не-сможешь-со-мной-спорить-даже-если-попытаешься. Они были очень похожи. Рон понял, что у Луны в арсенале их еще очень много. Девушка была не слишком разговорчива, ее выражение лица зачастую говорило куда больше, чем слова.

Рон поджал губы и откинулся на спинку кресла, прерывая их зрительный контакт. Он не думал, что Малфой был его другом. В любом случае, это было неважно. Они едва ли перекидывались парой слов, но только из уважения к Гермионе. Сдержанность между ними, казалось, можно было потрогать; они просто обменивались колкостями вместо того, чтобы открыто спорить. Честно говоря, большую часть времени, если это было возможно, они старались избегать друг друга. 

Рон не был похож на Гарри. Он не так-то легко прощал. Особенно, когда дело касалось Малфоя. При мысли о том, что ему придется утешать его, Рону снова захотелось блевать слизняками. 

Луна взяла его за руку и переплела их пальцы. Это движение всегда заставляло его смягчиться. 

– Она была бы тебе очень признательна, – мягко сказала она. 

Вот оно. Рон не понимал, как у Луны получалось быть такой убедительной при помощи всего пары слов. Должно быть, это было искусство. Рон сделал глубокий вдох, усиливая хватку на ее руке. 

– Хорошо, я поговорю с ним.

Луна улыбнулась, ободряюще сжав его руку прежде, чем отпустить. Рон покачал головой, ошеломленный тем, к чему его принуждают, и поднялся со стула.

– Я собираюсь позвать Гарри, – бросил он через плечо и побрел к главному входу, застегивая куртку до подбородка и засовывая руки в карманы. 

Воздух снаружи был таким резким и холодным, что обжигал щеки. Утро стояло не самое приятное. Солнце еще не взошло, но Рон мог с уверенностью сказать, что день будет пасмурным. Небо было темно-серым, будто дым скрывал все вокруг, делая мир плоским. По его мнению, февраль был самым убогим месяцем в году. Целый месяц, который необходимо просто пережить после окончания зимы. Зубы Рона стучали, пока он шел по тротуару, дышал он редкими затяжками.

Он уже был готов убрать заледеневшую палочку, которой осматривал почти пустую стоянку, как вдруг остановился как вкопанный. Он увидел Малфоя. Тот стоял в паре метров от Рона, вытянутый, как струна, и смотрел на горизонт. Уизли оглядел его с ног головы; он не был похож на человека, готового к разговорам. С другой стороны, Рон не совсем хорошо считывал его язык тела. Малфой выглядел вполне хорошо, если не считать явно надетой второпях одежды, словно Драко напялил первое, что попалось ему под руку. Хотя, учитывая сложившуюся ситуацию, Рон бы не удивился, что так оно и было.

А потом он заметил сигарету в его руке. Может, это из-за него все было в дымке. 

Рон сглотнул, поглубже засунул руки в карманы и повернул голову к востоку. Там было немного светлее, облака постепенно приобретали сиреневый оттенок. Блять, он не хотел с ним разговаривать. Даже не из-за того, что между ними установилось молчаливое перемирие. Рон не хотел с ним говорить, потому что этот разговор подразумевал обсуждение того, что происходит в душе Малфоя, о чем он знал слишком мало. А еще это пугало до чертиков. Намного легче было бы избегать его.

Рон снова посмотрел на Малфоя. Гриффиндроцы так просто не сдаются. И Гермиона бы хотела, чтобы он это сделал. 

– Думал, ты бросил, – крикнул он, стоя по другую сторону тротуара. 

Малфой вздрогнул. Его глаза цвета хмурого неба следили за Роном, пока тот медленно приближался. Когда он, наконец, подошел, Малфой вздохнул и опустил левую руку с зажатой между пальцами сигаретой.

– Кто тебе это сказал? – прохрипел он.

Рон пожал плечами:

– Миона.

Малфой поджал губы, тяжело сглотнув. Он смотрел прямо перед собой, словно бы в пустоту. Рон выдохнул сквозь зубы. Этот придурок совершенно не собирался упрощать ему жизнь.

– Ты позвал Гарри? – выпалил он, вопросительно изгибая бровь. – Должно быть, он уже проснулся.

Малфой просто кивнул. Он потянулся и глубоко затянулся сигаретой. У него хватило порядочности отвернуться, чтобы выпустить дым; ветер снес его обратно в лицо Рона. Уизли закашлялся, сунул подбородок глубже под воротник и прищурился от неприятного запаха.

Малфой не извинился. 

– Не знал, что ты можешь вызвать Патронуса, – откровенно признался Рон.

Малфой нахмурился и посмотрел на него краем глаза:

– К твоему сведению, у меня есть и счастливые воспоминания.

– Да, да, точно, – энергично закивал Рон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

Мерлин, это было ужасно. Они никогда в жизни нормально не разговаривали с Малфоем. Должен ли он задать свой вопрос напрямую? Сможет ли он? Руки Рона так глубоко зарылись в карманы, что те чудом не оторвались. «Черт побери, возьми себя в руки», – с горечью подумал он. 

– Как… – Рон резко выдохнул. Ничего хорошего из этого не выйдет. – Как ты справляешься, приятель?

Рука Малфоя застыла на полпути, рот остался слегка приоткрытым. Он медленно повернул голову, во взгляде читалась смертельная опасность.

– Я стою возле больницы и жду новостей о своей девушке, которая, скорее всего, сейчас умирает вместе с моим еще не родившимся ребенком. – Внутри у Рона все сжалось. – Сам-то как думаешь, как я справляюсь?

Плечи Рона напряглись.

– Просто отлично? – предположил он, предпринимая слабую попытку улыбнуться.

Малфой уставился на него так, будто он только что трахнул его мать.

– Отвали, Уизли, – прошипел Драко, отводя взгляд.

Рон издал хриплый стон.

– Извини, – взмолился он, беспомощно пожимая плечами. Он отказывался вынимать руки из карманов. – Я просто хотел, чтобы ты немного расслабился.

– Не стоит, – отрезал Малфой. Он сделал еще одну затяжку, стиснув челюсть. 

Рон бросил взгляд вдаль, мысленно ругаясь на себя. Как ты справляешься? Просто отлично? О чем, черт возьми, он вообще думал? Хуже всего было то, что Уизли ощущал, как с языка готова сорваться очередная идиотская реплика. Он никогда не думал перед тем, как сказать что-то, и этот случай не стал исключением. 

– Слушай, – начал Рон, его дыхание сперло. – Мне правда жаль. Я просто не ожидал увидеть тебя здесь. Я сам собирался позвать Гарри, и, ну, думал, у меня будет больше времени, чтобы придумать, что сказать.

– Зачем тебе вообще что-то говорить? – протянул Малфой.

– Ради Гермионы, – рявкнул Рон, резко поворачиваясь к Малфою. 

Тот заметно обмяк, услышав ее имя. Его плечи расслабились, а взгляд утратил прежнюю жестокость. Рука снова потянулась к губам, но вместо того, чтобы затянуться, он слегка почесал подбородок большим пальцем.

Сердце Рона сжалось. Он был, как минимум, достаточно умен, чтобы подавить в себе ненависть к их союзу. Он первый заметил, что между ними что-то происходит, даже до того, как они всем признались. Малфой всегда смотрел на девушку так, словно она была для него целым миром; солнцем, озаряющим жизнь. Рон не хотел знать, каково это – жить без солнца. 

– Они будут в порядке, Малфой, – мягко сказал он.

Драко выпустил судорожный вздох, его кожа по цвету была похожа на сигаретный дым. 

– Прости мне мое недоверие, – коротко ответил он.

– Почему нет? – нахмурился Рон.

Малфой замолчал на мгновение, затем выпрямился, прижал правую руку к груди, положив левый локоть на запястье. Рон начал задаваться вопросом, не было ли чего-то такого на стоянке, чего он не видел.

– Я не самый везучий человек на земле, – наконец тихо сказал Драко.

Рон моргнул. С этим было трудно поспорить. Он все равно открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но так и застыл, когда Малфой протяжно выдохнул. Драко прижал руку к глазам, защищаясь. 

– Я не прощу себя, если… – начал было Малфой, но не закончил, медленно потер лицо и повернулся к Рону. То, как он выглядел в эту минуту, шокировало Уизли. Он никогда не мог определить состояние Малфоя по его внешнему виду, но сейчас все было кристально ясно даже для него. Драко был совершенно опустошен. – Знаешь, она ведь даже не хотела его. 

– Гермиона? – моргнул Рон.

Малфой кивнул, его губы сжались в тонкую линию.

– Учитывая долгосрочный эффект от длительного воздействия Круциатуса, которому мы оба были подвергнуты, статистически маловероятно, что ребенок сможет выжить, – он слегка склонил голову, махнув рукой. – Помимо всего прочего.

Рон слегка приподнял брови.

– И впрямь похоже на Гермиону, – выдавил он.

Губы Драко скривились в горькой улыбке.

– Ага, – тихо сказал он, делая очередную затяжку. 

Рон выдохнул; он сам не заметил, как задержал дыхание. Наконец вытащив руки из карманов, Уизли скрестил их на груди. Было охренеть как холодно.

– Я рад, что ты переубедил ее. 

Малфой резко обернулся, его глаза блеснули. 

– Она заслуживает того, чтобы быть мамой, – пояснил Рон. Он склонил голову набок, тихо усмехнувшись. – Черт возьми, она определенно была моей мамой в школе. Моей и Гарри. 

Взгляд Малфоя смягчился. Он даже издал нечто вроде хриплого смешка, ухмыльнувшись уголком рта. 

– Дело не в удаче, – продолжил Рон, глядя на Малфоя. – Гермиона настоящий боец. Я видел ее в таких ситуациях, что уму непостижимо. Как и ты.

Малфой тяжело сглотнул, рассматривая землю под ногами, и поджал губы.

– И если этот ребенок хоть немного похож на нее, на что я, конечно, искренне надеюсь...

– Тебе не обязательно все это мне говорить, – быстро перебил его Малфой.

– То он такой же боец, – закончил Рон. Он полностью повернулся к Малфою, сделал шаг навстречу, схватил того плечи и легонько встряхнул. – Поэтому, когда я говорю о том, что с ними все будет в порядке, лучше поверь мне. 

Уизли дождался, пока Малфой посмотрит ему в глаза и кивнет. Рон понимал, что это единственный жест благодарности, который последует в данный момент. Если он что-то и знал о Малфое, так это то, что его признательность выражается в действиях на протяжении длительного времени. Он рассматривал ее как долг. Рон вздохнул и похлопал Драко по плечу, позволив своей руке с вытянутой ладонью упасть между ними.

– Хочешь взять меня за руку, Уизли? – Малфой нахмурился, его глаза слегка блеснули.

Рон резко выдохнул через рот. 

– Ты что, издеваешься? – он выхватил сигарету из рук Малфоя, не обращая внимание на его оскорбленный вид. – Это останется между нами, – приказал Рон и бросил окурок на землю. – Гермиона убьет меня, если узнает, что я позволил тебе курить.

Малфой фыркнул, на его лице возникла дьявольская улыбка.

– Похоже, у нас есть кое-что общее, – протянул он. – Она и меня убьет.

***

Джинни заключила Малфоя в самые крепкие объятия, на которые была способна, как только они с Гарри прибыли. Глаза Рона расширились в изумлении от этого зрелища. Он легонько похлопал Луну по руке. Она оторвала взгляд от нового выпуска «Придиры», прекрасно понимая, что тот хочет ей показать. 

– Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого дня, – прошептал Рон, наклоняясь ближе.

– Ну, больницы и правда забавно объединяют людей, – неопределенно хмыкнула Луна.

Гарри нервно топтался на месте, явно пытаясь придумать, что сказать, кроме классического «мне жаль». В конце концов Драко попросил его свалить подальше, и Поттер сгорбился в кресле рядом с Роном, бросая обеспокоенные взгляды в сторону мерзавца. 

– Не могу поверить, что мы все еще ничего не знаем, – пробормотал Гарри.

Рон вздохнул. У Гарри появилась привычка озвучивать все, что происходит. Конечно, это было лучше, чем полное молчание как в годы войны, но Рон никак не мог понять, почему его друг не может достичь баланса между этими двумя состояниями. 

– Ты находишься здесь дольше, чем мы, – внезапно сказал Гарри, склонившись к нему. – Как он?

Рон приподнял бровь, искоса взглянув на него.

– Драко, – уточнил Гарри, хоть в этом и не было необходимости.

– О, – коротко ответил Рон. Он наклонил голову, рассматривая Малфоя, прежде чем снова сосредоточиться на друге. – Ужасно.

Гарри тупо уставился на него, а затем стиснул зубы и откинулся на спинку кресла.

– Это не смешно, Рон.

– Я серьезно, – сказал Уизли. Когда Гарри не ответил, он легонько похлопал его по руке. – Не беспокойся, я уже поговорил с ним.

Гарри чуть не свернул себе шею.

– Я же сказал тебе, что это не смешно.

– А я сказал тебе, что говорю серьезно.

Судя по взгляду, которым его одарил Гарри, у Рона возникло ощущение, будто у него выросла третья конечность. 

– Ты поговорил с Малфоем, – медленно произнес Гарри.

– Да.

– Он поговорил, – вставила Луна, сидевшая с другой стороны.

Гарри настолько удивился, что приоткрыл рот.

– Ну, и как он? Что он сказал?

– Мистер Малфой? 

Глаза Рона расширились, пока он медленно поворачивался к двойным дверям в конце зала ожидания, где стояла молодая девушка, одетая в униформу Целителя. Он так быстро вскочил со своего места и кинулся к ней, словно она была оазисом посреди пустыни. Очевидно, остальных посетила та же мысль. Лицо Целительницы побледнело, когда она встретилась с толпой стоящих перед ней встревоженных людей.

– Она просила позвать только мистера Малфоя, – выдохнула девушка, выставляя вперед руку, словно была дорожным полицейским. 

Рон затаил дыхание. Она просила позвать. Гермиона была жива. Она могла разговаривать. Она звала Малфоя, этого засранца. Рон резко обернулся, пораженный тому, что тот был единственным, кто остался сидеть. Малфой не двигался.

– Драко, иди, – позвал Рон, указывая тому на двери.

Малфой посмотрел на него широко раскрытыми глазами, а затем встал со своего места и огромными шагами пересек весь зал, последовав за Целительницей внутрь больницы. Рон смотрел им вслед, пока двери полностью не закрылись. В ушах звенело от недосыпа и тревоги.

Они ждали так долго, что смогут подождать еще немного. Они обсуждали, плохим или хорошим было это длительное ожидание. Когда Целительница вернулась, все снова набросились на нее; Джинни так резко требовала пропустить их, что Рон был уверен, что девушка вот-вот заплачет под таким натиском.

– Вы можете войти, – сказала она дрожащим голосом. – Я отведу вас.

Они последовали за ней по коридору. Бедняжке приходилось практически бежать, чтобы все еще идти впереди колонны. 

– Это палата мисс Грейнджер, – наконец сказала она, поворачиваясь к ним лицом. – Хочу напомнить, что она через многое прошла и очень устала, поэтому не перегруж-

– Черт побери, впусти нас! – крикнула Джинни.

Целительница быстро кивнула, жестом приглашая их войти, и поспешила прочь.

Они тут же столпились в дверях. Рон был благодарен тому, что он выше их всех; он первым увидел Малфоя, который держал что-то, завернутое в кучу розовых одеял, стоя у кровати. Драко поднял взгляд и в нем читалось такое счастье, которого Рон никогда не видел на лице Малфоя.

Он чувствовал себя, словно в замедленной съемке, пока переводил взгляд на кровать. Гермиона повернула голову, лежащую на подушке. Ее волосы были такими вьющимися и растрепанными, что Рону показалось, будто они могут задушить девушку, а ее лицо было бледным и мокрым от пота. 

– Эй, – слабо сказала она. Ее лицо украшала улыбка.

Рон вздохнул с облегчением, его сердце застучало быстрее.

– Чтоб тебя, Гермиона, – выдавил он. – Больше никогда так, блять, не делай.

Пока все остальные кружили вокруг Гермионы, Рон бочком пробрался к Малфою.

– Поздравляю, приятель, – сказал он, легонько похлопав того по руке и заглядывая в одеяло. Ребенок был похож на ящерку. – Она прекрасна, – вместо этого сказал Рон.

Малфой резко выдохнул через нос, губы расплылись в широкой улыбке.

– Ага, а теперь скажи мне, что ты на самом деле думаешь, Уизли.

Рон сморщил нос, игриво скривив лицо в гримасе. 

– Ты не хочешь это слышать.

Малфой поднял на него взгляд и с вызовом приподнял бровь.

– Грейнджер назвала ее ящерицей.

У Рона отвисла челюсть.

– Она все еще напичкана кучей лекарств, – протянул Малфой, переводя взгляд с него на Гермиону.

– Вполне возможно, что мы с ней думаем одинаково, – прохрипел Рон, зажимая рот ладонью.

Малфой прикусил губу и покачал головой, глядя на дочь. Рон улыбнулся ему и заговорщически наклонился вперед.

– Привет, – тихо сказал он. – Статистически маловероятно, чтоб меня. 

Малфой цокнул, его улыбка стала шире. Он не отводил взгляд от ребенка. Рон слегка отступил в сторону, оглядывая комнату, прежде чем остановил свой взгляд на Полумне. Она слабо улыбнулась ему в ответ, ее глаза были идеально голубыми.

Рон вздохнул, засовывая руки в карманы. Он первым собирался сказать это. 

Драко Малфой будет потрясающим отцом.


	2. Know the Odds // Знать шансы.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Она снова чуть не рассмеялась, когда Драко медленно подошел к дивану. Он неуклюже сел напротив нее, утопая в темно-бордовой коже, издававшей хлюпающие и скрипящие звуки, пока Драко сползал все ниже. Его голова оказалась на середине подушки, длинные ноги вытянулись, почти достигая середины комнаты. Он неподвижно уставился на кофейный столик, стоящий между ними.
> 
> – Оу.
> 
> Гермиона резко вдохнула. Мерлин, должно быть, все было совсем плохо, раз это единственный ответ, на который он оказался способен.
> 
> (Или у Гермионы Грейнджер и Драко Малфоя будет ребенок, и это очень неожиданно)

Сердце Гермионы колотилось так сильно, что с каждой секундой девушке все больше казалось, что оно пробьет грудную клетку и выпадет на пол. Она уставилась на темное блестящее дубовое покрытие под ногами; на нем не было ни пылинки, ни даже малейшей царапины. Гермиона провела весь день в напряженной уборке, полируя каждую поверхность, пока пальцы не начали кровоточить. Она ждала, когда Драко придет домой. Он навещал своего отца и должен был вернуться в ужасном настроении, поэтому на вечер был заказан столик в их любимом ресторане.

Гермиона тихо выругалась себе под нос. Ей следовало все хорошенько обдумать. Они не могут пойти в ресторан, потому что она не сможет пить вино. Драко обязательно спросит ее об этом, и этот вопрос сразу же подведет их к неприятному разговору прямо на публике, потому что Гермиона не сможет солгать ему, даже если попытается. Это испортит весь вечер, который, по мнению девушки, все равно был бы испорчен ею, но только дома, сразу после возвращения Драко со своего получасового молчаливого визита к отцу в Азкабан. Люциус Малфой никогда не разговаривал с сыном, когда тот навещал его. 

Ей следовало сказать ему обо всем намного раньше. Гермиона закрыла глаза и уперлась локтями в бедра, зажав рот ладонями. Она никак не могла заставить себя начать этот разговор; каждый день девушка просыпалась, полная решимости наконец открыть всю правду, но ее горло будто наливалось свинцом, она чувствовала, что задыхается, как только открывала рот. Эта мысль следовала за ней по пятам как властная тень, ее присутствие ощущалось повсюду. Как она могла завести разговор, к которому они оба были не готовы? 

Он должен был догадаться. Может, ему не была видна эта тень, но он определенно мог чувствовать ее. Он должен был догадаться, что Гермиону что-то беспокоит. Драко очень хорошо разбирался в людях, а она была перед ним открытой книгой. 

Входная дверь открылась и тут же с грохотом захлопнулась. Девушка широко открыла глаза. Грудь сдавило так, что Гермиона не могла сделать и вдох.

– Грейнджер? 

Горло сковало, она не могла сказать и слова.

Драко медленно шел в ее сторону, она слышала стук его ботинок по полу. Сердце Гермионы забилось быстрее, как после бега, когда он появился в другом конце гостиной. Его взгляд скользнул по ней, беззастенчиво изучая, а брови сошлись на переносице. Девушка предположила, что дело было в ее наряде; она переоделась, как только он ушел, но выбор одежды оказался далек от экстравагантного. Серые штаны и толстовка в тон. Даже близко не похоже на то, в чем ходят в рестораны.

– Ты не собрана, – наконец сказал он, скорее утверждая, чем спрашивая.

– Мы никуда не идем, – возразила Гермиона.

– Что? – недоверчиво спросил Драко, нахмурившись. 

Гермиона закусила губу. Он выглядел опустошенным: кожа была еще более бледной, чем обычно, плечи опущены. Значит, визит снова получился неудачным.

– Нам надо поговорить, – тихо сказала девушка, ее желудок скрутило.

Драко тупо уставился на нее. Гермиона была достаточно умна, чтобы понять, что в его голове тут же пронеслась сотня разных мыслей. Людям было сложно понять Малфоя, но она была с ним достаточно долго и знала, что его молчание означало неуверенность, отсрочку, чтобы он мог понять, что происходит, и ответить предельно четко. Драко всегда был точен и стремился к совершенству.

– Ладно, – вздохнул он, на мгновение переводя взгляд на пол. Он вытер ладони о штаны и сложил их на бедрах. Когда он снова посмотрел на нее, Гермиона поняла, что Драко закрылся. На лице не читалось ни единой эмоции. – Выкладывай.

Гермиона открыла и тут же закрыла рот, обхватила себя руками, откинувшись подальше от спинки дивана.

– Думаю, тебе лучше присесть.

– Постою, – твердо сказал Драко.

Глаза Гермионы сузились. Она ненавидела, когда он становился таким: упрямым и резким, словно весь мир был против него. Девушка предполагала, что это его способ защиты, ведь так оно по большей части и было. Драко достаточно часто возвращался домой в плохом настроении после встреч с клиентами, и это о многом говорило. Даже Рон едва ли перекидывался с ним парой слов, но и то только ради Гермионы.

И все-таки, когда он вел себя так с ней, это было сродни оскорблению.

– Хорошо, – сказала она, нервно постукивая себя по локтю. Было слишком тихо. Девушка не была уверена, что дышит, да и Драко, похоже, тоже. И все-таки молчание было хуже того, что она собиралась сказать. – Я беременна.

Гермиона долго смотрела в пол, боясь поднять взгляд. Когда она наконец это сделала, ее нервы сдали. Руки Драко опустились, он выглядел так, будто его ударили в живот.

Гермиона чуть было не рассмеялась. Она прекрасно помнила это чувство.

Она снова чуть не рассмеялась, когда Драко медленно подошел к дивану. Он неуклюже сел напротив нее, утопая в темно-бордовой коже, издававшей хлюпающие и скрипящие звуки, пока Драко сползал все ниже. Его голова оказалась на середине подушки, длинные ноги вытянулись, почти достигая середины комнаты. Он неподвижно уставился на кофейный столик, стоящий между ними.

– Оу.

Гермиона резко вдохнула. Мерлин, должно быть, все было совсем плохо, раз это единственный ответ, на который он оказался способен.

Драко нахмурился и наклонился вперед, сгибая ноги в коленях и устраивая локти на бедрах. Он с любопытством посмотрел на нее и открыл рот.

– Да, от тебя, – отрезала Гермиона.

Иногда он бывал чересчур предсказуем. 

– Хорошо, – быстро сказал Драко, пренебрежительно махнув рукой. Его челюсти сжались, на мгновение искажая лицо. Затем он вскинул брови и покачал головой.

– Не знаю, что и сказать тебе, Грейнджер, – тихо сказал он. – Ты меня шокировала.

– Представь, каково было мне, – съязвила Гермиона.

Драко склонился вперед, его глаза сузились. 

– Так вот почему ты так чертовски злилась на меня в последнее время?

– Я не злилась на тебя! – возмутилась Гермиона.

– Я думал, ты хочешь порвать со мной, Грейнджер, – покачал головой Драко, приподнимая бровь.

Гермиона моргнула, ослабляя хватку на груди. Что ж, это вполне объясняло, почему он был так враждебно настроен по отношению к ней. Она глубоко вздохнула и подняла подбородок, глядя на Драко тяжелым взглядом.

– Даже если я злилась, у меня было на это полное право.

– И как ты пришла к такому выводу? – нахмурился он.

– Извини? – у Гермионы отвисла челюсть.

Драко долго смотрел на нее в ответ, затем наконец выпрямился и склонил голову набок, нахмурив брови. 

– Подожди, – протянул он, слегка указывая на нее, – ты расстроена?

С тем же успехом он мог бы спросить у нее, жива ли Королева Англии. 

– Да! – взорвалась Гермиона, раскидывая в стороны руки. – А ты разве нет?!

– Я бы так не сказал, – вскинул ладони к потолку Драко, устремив взгляд в пол. – Удивлен, конечно, но чтобы расстроиться…

Что он, черт возьми, вообще говорил?

– Существует миллион различных причин, почему это должно тебя расстроить, – коротко перебила его Гермиона. 

Драко помрачнел. Он откинулся на спинку дивана, подперев голову рукой, и постучал пальцем, на котором был надет фамильный перстень Малфоев из оникса, по щеке, что являлось красноречивым признаком нетерпения.

– Что ж, тогда просвети меня, – с вызовом бросил он, его глаза сверкнули, словно были сделаны из чистого серебро.

Она не могла поверить своим глазам. Гермионе казалось, что Драко будет солидарен с ней в этом вопросе. Черт возьми, она не ожидала, что он начнет спорить с ней о непрактичности ребенка.

– Драко, – почти проскулила она, вскинув руки, и опустилась на свое место. – Мы даже не думали обсуждать это. Это же так важно! И изменит абсолютно все в наших отношениях. 

Драко поднял руку, слегка пожав плечами.

– Лучше сейчас, чем никогда.

Глаза Гермионы сузились, она изо всех сил сжала челюсти. 

– Отлично, – прошипела девушка. – Ты хочешь детей?

Он на мгновение задумался. Гермионе показалось, что она, вероятно, умрет раньше, чем он обдумает этот вопрос.

– Не могу сказать, что много об этом думал.

Гермиона подавила смешок. 

– Боже мой, – выдохнула она, не в силах подавить разочарование.

– Что? 

– Это совсем не тот ответ, который я хотела услышать!

– Я не собираюсь врать тебе, Грейнджер, – возразил Драко, на его лице будто отразилась вся абсурдность происходящего.

– Значит, ты решил признаться, что не очень много думал о детях своей беременной девушке? 

– Грейнджер, – спокойно сказал Драко, протягивая ей руку. – Мы оба знаем, что моих родителей едва ли можно назвать хорошим примером в воспитании ребенка. И мы оба знаем, хоть и не хотим этого признавать, что я слишком похож на их обоих.

– Ты не облегчаешь ситуацию! – крикнула Гермиона, закрыв лицо руками и зажмурившись. В затылке зарождалась головная боль. – Ты точно такой же, как они, и это совсем не утешает, – пробормотала она сквозь пальцы. 

– Эй, – тихо сказал Драко, – я же сказал, что мы не хотим этого признавать. 

– И это не считая того, что мы так молоды… 

– Как и большинство родителей.

– …и мы едва зарабатываем достаточно, чтобы позволить себе этот дом…

– Я богат, Грейнджер, – возразил Драко. 

Гермиона опустила руки, недоверчиво глядя на него. 

– Я не буду просить у твоей матери деньги, – сказала она, прервав свою тираду.

– Тебе и не придется, – вздохнул Драко. Он скрестил ноги, уперевшись локтем в черный носок, появившийся, когда штанина его брюк задралась. – Все, о чем она может говорить сейчас, так это о том, как сильно она ждет внуков. 

– Но мы даже не женаты! – выпалила девушка. 

Драко выглядел еще более озадаченными, чем обычно.

– Почему ты считаешь это проблемой?

Гермиона не была уверена, сколько еще раз отпадет ее челюсть. 

– А почему я не должна?

– Ну, мои родители не состоят в браке.

Гермиона едва могла слышать его из-за шума в ушах. 

– Ты… – девушка отчаянно замотала головой в попытке сформулировать мысль. С таким же успехом он мог бы сказать ей, что свиньи умеют летать – она проверила это почти сразу, как только узнала, что она волшебница, и оказалось, что они не могут, – и это было бы более правдоподобно, чем то, что она услышала сейчас. 

Драко Малфой был зачат вне брака. Это было невозможно. 

Гермиона наблюдала, как дьявольская улыбка расползается по его лицу. Господи Боже, Драко Малфой был внебрачным ребёнком.

– И когда ты собирался сказать мне это? – справилась с собой Гермиона, ее голос прозвучал куда громче, чем ей хотелось бы. 

– Предполагаю, при первом удобном случае, – просто ответил Драко. Его серые глаза маниакально блестели; он слишком наслаждался происходящим.

Гермиона смущенно открыла и закрыла рот.

– Как…

Драко приподнял бровь.

– Ты и правда всерьез думала, что моя мать нарочно осквернит имя Блэков фамилией Малфоев?

– Осквернит? – прохрипела Гермиона. – Малфои были очень уважаемой семьей до того, как твой отец все испортил!

– Да, но все же не такими уважаемыми, как Блэки, если рассматривать социальную иерархию. 

Гермиона никак не могла осознать то, что услышала. 

Драко пожал плечами, уголки его губ опустились. 

– В этом нет ничего удивительного. Большинство чистокровных вступили в брак лишь потому, что натворили глупостей заранее. 

– О, значит, теперь глупостей натворили мы, – усмехнулась она.

Подбородок Драко опустился, делая заметнее круги под глазами, которые, казалось, никогда не исчезнут.

– Я не это имел в виду, и ты это знаешь. 

Гермиона захлопнула рот. Конечно, она знала, но это никак не помогало ситуации, ведь она все равно чувствовала себя глупой. Она была умнее; они оба были. Отчасти она была расстроена из-за того, что они оба облажались. Все это полностью разрушало тот жизненный путь, что она избрала для себя еще маленькой девочкой. Гермиона Грейнджер не должна была забеременеть до того, как выйдет замуж; так не должно было случиться ни по одному из сценариев. 

Гермиона вздохнула. Впрочем, становиться ведьмой тоже не входило в ее планы, да и Драко вообще не должен был присутствовать в ее жизни, не говоря уже о том, чтобы быть ее парнем, разговаривать с ней об их будущем ребенке. Гермиона ущипнула себя за переносицу, устраиваясь в углу дивана. Кажется, она не очень хорошо придерживалась любой части этого плана. 

– Так ты скажешь мне настоящую причину, почему ты расстроена?

Гермиона бросила на него свирепый взгляд.

– Я уже, – процедила она сквозь зубы.

– Врешь, – покачал головой Драко. 

Гермиона опустила руку, слишком крепко сжав челюсти. Ее кровь закипала, щеки стремительно краснели.

– Что? Тебе было недостаточно этих причин?

Драко спокойно смотрел на нее, и девушка поняла, что он видит ее насквозь.

– Не из-за них ты скрывала это от меня, – мягко обвинил ее Драко.

Ее решимость начала ослабевать. Она вонзила ногти в ладони, резко вздохнув от боли. Он постепенно вытягивал из нее признание, кружась, словно волк вокруг добычи. Не то чтобы Гермиона лгала, но она определенно не хотела рассказывать ему, почему это было очень плохой идеей для них обоих.

– Я не скрывала это от тебя, – холодно произнесла девушка. – Я рассказываю тебе сейчас.

Выражение лица Драко слегка изменилось. Дерьмо, она знала этот взгляд. В те редкие моменты, когда они работали вместе, прежде чем стали встречаться, она видела его, этот взгляд ты-не-хочешь-заставлять-меня-делать-это. Обычно он предназначался клиентам и людям, которым было, что скрывать.

– Предположим, ты узнала об этом в тот момент, когда начала злиться на меня, – сказал Драко ровным, почти убийственным тоном. – Это означает, что ты знаешь обо всем почти две недели. И несмотря на то, что озвученные тобой причины вполне обоснованы, их недостаточно, чтобы ты расстроилась так сильно, чтобы так долго держать все от меня в секрете.

Гермиона закусила губу. Она восхищалась, когда Драко так четко разбирал действия и решения. Но только не тогда, когда он делал это с ней.

– Не говоря уже о том, что ты рассказала мне все только после того, как я навестил отца, перед нашим походом в ресторан. Ты даже отменила бронь, – Драко наклонился вперед, с грохотом опуская ногу на пол. – Держу пари, ты не загадывала так далеко, иначе поняла бы, что не сможешь пить. Это значит, у тебя не было иного выбора, кроме как сказать мне правду.

Гермиона не могла дышать. Боже, иногда он был чертовски великолепен. Он привлекал ее, даже когда говорил подобные вещи. Ей хотелось бы научиться читать его мысли. Вероятно, она бы влюбилась в него еще сильнее от этого, ведь все, что происходило в голове Драко, было загадкой. 

– Я прав? – мягко спросил Драко.

Гермиона поджала губы и кивнула. Что толку отрицать? Он был не просто прав, он попал в самую суть.

Драко прикусил кончик языка, вглядываясь в лицо девушки. Сердце Гермионы сжалось, когда она увидела едва сдерживаемую боль в его глазах. Ее тело ныло от макушки и до кончиков пальцев от осознания того, что она была причиной этой самой боли.

Гермиона сглотнула, отрывая от него взгляд и переводя его в сторону. Повисла давящая тишина. Им потребовалось бы что-то особенное, чтобы нарушить ее. Что-то, отличное от того, что она собиралась сказать. Как вообще можно признаться человеку, что все изначально было обречено?

– Драко, – медленно начала Гермиона, уставившись в точку на стене, как можно дальше от него. – Мы оба длительное время подвергались заклятию Круциатус, – она посмотрела в его сторону, пытаясь отыскать в себе хоть часть проклятого гриффиндорского мужества. – Пока я точно не знаю, какие последствия могут быть, но я почти уверена, что это плохо скажется на беременности.

Драко не двигался. Гермиона тяжело вздохнула.

– Статистически маловероятно, что ребенок сможет выжить.

Драко все еще не двигался, взгляд ожесточился. Между ними словно выстроилась стена.

– Ты уверена? – тихо спросил он.

– Почти уверена, – кивнула девушка. 

– «Почти уверена» означает, что есть шанс, что этого не произойдет.

– Ребенок может погибнуть, Драко.

Он не дышал. Гермиона почувствовала, как глаза наполнились предательскими слезами.

– Я могу погибнуть, – едва слышно прошептала она. 

Драко заметно побледнел. Он медленно выпрямился, отодвинувшись от нее. Стена рушилась. Гермиона откашлялась и спрятала лицо на плече, прижав запястье ко рту, когда зрение затуманилось. Все это было далеко от того жизненного пути, что она себе наметила. Она с радостью принимала каждое его отклонение, но только не это.

Предполагалось, что у Гермионы Грейнджер будет здоровая беременность. Здоровый ребенок. Но никак не это.

Она вся сжалась, когда услышал стук его ботинок из драконьей кожи по полу. Гермиона попыталась вырваться, когда Драко опустился перед ней на колени, но он не позволил. 

– Эй, – мягко сказал он, крепко сжимая ее руку и убирая ото рта, одновременно приподнимая пальцем лицо девушки за подбородок. Гермиона инстинктивно сжала его руку в ответ, боясь, что иначе Драко уйдет.

– Может, именно так все и должно было случиться, – прошептал Драко, изучая ее лицо широко раскрытыми глазами.

– Не говори мне эту Прорицательную чушь, – попыталась огрызнуться Гермиона. Ее голос звучал слабо, и она проклинала себя за это.

– Это не чушь, – тихо сказал Драко, – а очень уважаемый вид искусства.

Гермиона закатила глаза, наконец дав волю слезам. Ну конечно, он был с ней не согласен.

Другой своей рукой Драко вытер слезу, скатившуюся по щеке девушки.

– Знаешь, – начал он, его взгляд был рассеянным, – моя мать всегда говорила, что у Блэков есть способности к Прорицаниям.

Гермиона прищурилась, борясь с желанием усмехнуться.

– Она сказала, что у меня такой дар есть, – пробормотал Драко, наконец встречаясь с ней взглядом.

– Ну да, твоя мать всегда была склонна пресытить твое эго любым возможным способом.

Губы Драко сжались в тонкую линию, он опустил руку.

– Как любая порядочная мать, – добавила Гермиона, слегка приподняв бровь и наклонившись вперед.

Драко усмехнулся, на мгновение опуская взгляд в пол. Это длилось всего пару мгновений; когда он снова поднял глаза, то был совершенно серьезен. Боже, он не поверил ей, не так ли?

– Ты никогда не даешь мне договорить.

Гермиона нахмурилась и опустила их руки к себе на колени, ожидая, когда он продолжит.

– Я был честен с тобой, когда сказал, что не особо много думал об этом, – пояснил Драко, наклонив голову. Он сделал паузу, в его голове пронеслись мысли, о которых она никогда не узнает. – Но я часто видел это в своих снах.

У Гермионы перехватило дыхание.

– Всякий раз, когда ты мне снишься, – начал Драко внезапно охрипшим голосом, он посмотрел на их руки, переплел пальцы и нежно погладил большим пальцем тыльную сторону ее ладони, – в этих снах почти всегда есть маленькая девочка, до ужаса похожая на тебя.

Сердце в груди забилось быстрее, пульс участился, заставляя девушку почувствовать себя невероятно живой. А вдруг его мать была права? В любое другое время она даже и думать бы об этом не стала. Это было смешно: Гадания, Прорицания, все в этом духе. Гермиона могла изменить свои желания, свои действия в любой момент.

Но что если она была права? 

– Это может быть и мальчик, – сказала Гермиона, уголки ее губ тронула улыбка.

Драко покачал головой, улыбаясь.

– Сомневаюсь.

Дочка. У них может появиться дочка. 

– Не удивлюсь, если она будет похожа на меня, – внезапно сказала Гермиона, отстраняясь. – Твоя семья – рассадник рецессивных генов.

Драко нахмурился, в замешательстве открыв рот.

– Рецессивные гены это… 

– Ты меняешь тему, – прервал ее Драко.

Гермиона закрыла рот, ее зубы тихонько щелкнули. 

– А еще ты не ответила на вопрос.

– Какой вопрос? – невинно спросила девушка. 

Драко приподнял бровь, его взгляд означал тебе-не-избежать-этого. Гермиона вздохнула, глядя поверх его головы, накрыв второй рукой его руку.

– Я не думала, что это возможно, – призналась она.

– Все еще не ответ.

Гермиона поджала губы. Он и сам должен знать ответ на свой вопрос. Должен, потому что она не могла отвести от Драко свой взгляд, когда тот находился рядом со своим маленьким кузеном Тедди. Ее сердце заходилось каждый раз, когда он гонялся за мальчиком, ловил его и подбрасывал в воздух. Его улыбка, когда он был рядом с Тедди, была чем-то особенным, чем-то, что она не могла повторить. Она хотела видеть эту улыбку всю оставшуюся жизнь.

– Я всегда хотела ребенка от тебя, – сказала Гермиона, ее взгляд смягчился, когда она снова посмотрела на Драко.

Драко тяжело сглотнул, кадык дернулся, а лицо прояснилось. Тревога, которую она даже не осознавала, исчезла. Его рука внезапно коснулась ее щеки, он посмотрел на нее серьезнее, чем когда-либо прежде.

– Я не позволю, чтобы с тобой что-то случилось, – сказал он дрожащим голосом.

– Драко…

– Не позволю, – настаивал он, перемещая руку на затылок девушки и притягивая ее ближе. Гермиона вспомнила, что Драко всегда получал то, чего хотел. Она закрыла глаза и прижалась своим лбом к его лбу.

– А что, если…

– Никаких «если», – резко сказал Драко, скользнув по ее щеке большим пальцем. – Вы обе вернетесь домой.

Гермиона открыла глаза, ее рука накрыла его руку, и откинулась назад, глядя на Драко.

– Не может быть никаких «если», – прошептал он.

Драко был прав. Она не допустит, чтобы что-то еще случилось. Война и так отняла у них достаточно сил, и скорее ад замерзнет, чем она позволит, чтобы что-то случилось с их дочерью. Девушка поджала губы, слезы с новой силой заструились по ее лицу.

– Я беременна, Драко, – сказала она, широко улыбаясь.

Другая рука Драко покоилась на ее лице; он смеялся, задыхаясь. Ей хотелось наслаждаться его улыбкой вечно, влюбляться в нее каждый день, и Гермиона знала, что так оно и будет. У них будет ребенок. Никакой словарь не мог полнее описать слово «счастье», чем то, что она ощущала в данный момент. Ей выпал редкий подарок, и Гермиона была рада узнать, каково это.


End file.
